


Heart and Soul

by studiouslady



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, this is for you tealogy!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiouslady/pseuds/studiouslady
Summary: A lonesome coffee shop barista meets a stressed med student.





	1. i.

Late August, the time Montgomery Scott dreaded most.

College had commenced that morning, the excited freshmen and returning alumni had already started to fill the coffee shop to purchase a pick-up and begin their morning. The unlucky barista that morning had gotten there an hour before his shift.

Montgomery Scott was a twenty-seven year old barista at _Romulus Brewery_. Like his father before him, Scotty wished to become a successful engineer. However, to pay for schooling and training, one must have a good source of income. An immigrant from Aberdeen, Scotland, he settled in Georgia to find a new beginning. Scotty resided in a relatively small and cozy apartment on the outskirts of the city with his dog, a white sheepdog he called Martha.

After the gaggle of students had cleared, Scotty stood behind the counter, doodling mindlessly on the notepad in front of him. He didn't bother to check the time anymore, as long as he had a distraction, he could survive anything. 

The café's bell chimes above the door as the last student of the morning stepped in. Scotty glanced up, studying the man before him. He was quite average in height, his hair was a bit messy, and his eyes were a stark, icy blue. The barista grinned at him. "Good mornin', sir, what can I get started for ye?" The man before him rummaged around in his pocket for some bills, placing a five on the counter. "I'll have a coffee. Black." He muttered. His tired eyes told their own story-- pulling an all-nighter the day before classes began. "Name for the order?" replied the barista. "Oh, Bones." 

Scotty poured the freshly brewed cup of coffee for... Bones. Peculiar name, isn't it? Suppose it didn't matter. The student got his coffee and his change, and left. He looked as though he was in a rush. _Must be late,_ Scotty wondered to himself. 


	2. ii.

Scotty had thought about the miserable-looking student almost the entire day following the occurrence. For what reason, he hadn't a clue. 

It was a new morning, and the same schedule. The college students bustled in, and left as soon as they had their caffeine. Bones arrived later, again, this time dressed a bit more proper, his hair looked like it was combed.

"Welcome back," Scotty called to him, "black coffee again, sir?" Bones glanced up at the barista, a slight smile appeared on his features."That would be nice," he said, sliding his payment onto the counter. He couldn't help but notice how _nice_ his barista smelled-- like firewood and musk, and how he held eye contact when he smiled at someone. It was almost a beacon of light in a miserable medical student's day.

This time, the student stayed lingering near the pick-up instead of taking a seat. Scotty used this to his advantage. "How has college been treatin' ye so far, sir?" He said, trying to initiate a conversation. Bones hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was worth it to make the effort to talk at this ungodly hour. "It's alright," he stifled back a yawn, crossing his arms, "I mean, I have to stomach five more years of this... ought to get used to this by now." Scotty lifted an eyebrow as he poured the drink. "Five? Ye trainin' to be a doctor?" "Actually, yeah. I'm doing a seven year program... God, why did I do this to myself?" Bones grimaced thinking about how much more training he has to endure. He was studying to become an esteemed doctor, and he loved every part of it.. except for the longevity of medical programs. 

Scotty smiled sympathetically at Bones, handing him the hot coffee. "I'll wish ye good luck, then." Bones took the drink and gave a small nod before heading to his first class of the morning.

Bones sat in the back of his lecture, tapping his pen mindlessly against his notebook. He couldn't focus on much today, except his handsome barista. Or was that too much? Anyone could be polite to him, and he would fall in love with them. It was kind of ridiculous.

That afternoon, Bones happened to mention his new barista crush to his roommate, Jim Kirk. What a fucking mistake. "_Ooh, Scottish? Does he have a Grindr, Bones? Why don't you look and see? Does he have money? I wanna see him! I'll go with you tomorrow, you gotta point him out!_" 

Jim slept on the floor that night. 


	3. iii.

Bones slipped out of bed with an agitated sigh. Seven-thirty _again_. He grabbed his wallet and set it aside after he got dressed. Once again, his mind was overrun by thoughts about the barista. 

Ripping a small piece of paper from a notepad Jim had left from his nightly study session, Bones scribbled down a chorus of numbers and placed it with his cash. He left his dorm and made his way to get coffee.

Bones-- or, simply, Leonard McCoy-- was in his second year of medical school. He was raised on a humble farm and was taught the art of medicine at a young age. At home, Bones was mentored by his father how to remedy any ailment and how to patch any wound. It made an alarming impact on his career choice. Known as "Nurse McCoy" to his friends and neighbors as a teenager, Bones saved up for his schooling by caring for the sick and injured. Most of the patriarchs in his family were in the medical field before him. It runs in his blood.

At seventeen, Bones had met a stunning young girl who was in many of his senior classes. Her name was Jocelyn. She sat beside him when she had the chance and talked to him during lunch hours. Jocelyn's innocent smile made his heart skip a little. 

He asked her out, and after four months of steady dating, he caught her in a classmate's car sucking face in the back seat. He wondered if he would ever find someone who genuinely liked him.

Bones did not attend senior prom.

  
The café was not quite as busy as when school began. The massive group of students were now a minuscule group of students. A new coffee shop opened in one of the dining halls, and many were curious to try their brews. Scotty thought the morning would never end.

Almost on impulse, the Scot turned to his work area and brewed a large black coffee. He placed a stopper in the lid to keep it hot. As if on command, Bones swung the door open and placed his book bag on the floor to dig for his billfold. 

"Large coffee, please. Black." The student gave his barista a gentle smile, almost as if he was attempting to say _good morning_ without being verbal. Scotty slid his newly brewed cup to the man and nodded with a grin. Bones raised an eyebrow. "Efficient, are we? You're getting used to me." He observed, placing three dollars onto the table. Underneath the bills was a torn piece of paper. 

When Bones left, the coffee shop was barren. Scotty eased back into his seat and put his money in the cash register. He noticed something white underneath the bills. It was a note, with what seemed to be a phone number on it. 

_Bones_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Scotty felt his cheeks growing warm.He stared at the note for a moment, wondering if this was a mistake. He must have slipped into his wallet without thinking. Perhaps it belonged to somebody else, a number that was given to him by some one else? There was no way it was intended for Scotty.

After curt hesitation, Scotty slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. It would be an embarrassment to message his customer if it were just a mistake.


End file.
